


Assure Me One More Time

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Dylan had doubts, Eric is just referenced in this, M/M, kind of sad, maybe out of character?, the lost letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Reb,   
I don't know about our plan anymore...I'm still going to do this with you, for you, Er. It's just that I don't know if this is going to work,   
I know that you told me everything will work out, but it's not going to work out if we do it so soon; as soon as you want to anyway. You   
will never see this letter, it's in a box underneath my bed. I've never meant to send this to you; I just needed to write all of it out. My   
therapist said it would be good for me to have a journal to just write everything down in, everything I think and feel that I don't   
"feel comfortable saying in the current moment." So, here it is, Eric... We don't have everything we need, but you want to improvise all for what?  
So we can do this a week or two earlier? It doesn't matter when this happens, does it? I'm scared and you aren't fucking listening to  
me, and what do you always refer to me as? 'The Smart One'. You ask me these questions that you don't want answers to and I   
just want to scream at you sometimes. I love you and this is going to happen, but we still need to wait a little bit longer. We  
need to get all the proper supplies or it won't work. I'm going to bring this up to you at dinner tonight, maybe you'll listen   
to me this time.... 

Love,   
VoDKa


	2. Hear Me Out

Talk to him, just say it....Come on, Klebold, pull yourself together here. Talking to Eric isn't that hard, you know? You have done it so many times before. Don't be a pussy, Klebold.

 

I sigh as I look up at Eric, who is sitting on my bed with me, playing Doom and eating pizza distractedly. "Er, we need to have  
a talk about something." I finally mutter to the other man. "Hmm? Yeah, what's up?" His eyes stay on the screen, not  
bothering to look at me; I kind of want his full attention. "It's important, man." I tell him, my eyes on him as he glances  
over at me. "What is it, man? Just spit it out already." He says irritably. "Okay...I know we have been over this before and  
you said we weren't going to talk about it anymore, but I think we should extend the-" I am cut off by Eric's words as he speaks, "  
Dylan, I swear if you say what I think you are going to say, we are going to have real fucking issues here." He glares at me as   
we look into each other's eyes. I am tempted to tell him he has really pretty eyes, compliment him so he is distracted from the   
real topic here. I decide it isn't really the right choice at the moment as Eric gets snippy when he is upset about something,   
even if it is trivial on his part. He doesn't always use common sense or logic in his arguments with....well, everyone. "Come  
on, I know I am right here, Er. You know I don't usually argue, so when I do, don't you think I am being serious?" I try to   
reason with the shorter man. "I think you are wrong."I see his fists clench and unclench as we sit there together. "Eric, please."  
O pull him closer and he surprisingly lets me. "Just a bit more time, a week or so." I plead with the other man. "I don't want   
to talk about this anymore, Dylan. I told you, I can do this with or without you." He shrugs and shakes his head. "I...Fine."  
I give up the fight for now, but I know deep down that this is going to end badly.


End file.
